With the rapid development of machine tool technology and material science and technology, more new equipment and new materials are used in modern manufacturing industry. A new material is a big challenge to the cutter technology. In the increasingly competitive modern manufacturing industry, all enterprises want to improve competitiveness and production efficiency. However, with the extensive use of carbide cutting tools and more methods to improve production efficiency, the key point to improve the cutting parameters is to control heat. The cutting heat affects the formation and emission of chips. If a cutting fluid is poured to a cutting area having a temperature up to 1000° C. according to the traditional way, the cutting fluid will be evaporated immediately to form a high-pressure steam zone. This will block the flow of a low pressure coolant, so the coolant cannot reach the cutting edge. In order to solve this problem, people have developed a high-pressure cutting fluid system for modern machine tools. For example, a high-pressure cutting fluid from a high-pressure pump is guided to the turret head and sprayed to a cutting area between chips and the front of a blade through a small nozzle. It can effectively reduce the cutting heat of the cutting area, prolong the service life of the cutter, and increase chip fragility to be broken easily so as to obtain short chips without the cleaning problems because the machine tool shuts down due to long chips.
As shown in FIGS. 1, 2, 3, and 4, a conventional cutting fluid guide apparatus of a turret head of a machine tool comprises a fixing seat 11, a spring 12, a water guide member 13, and a sealing ring 14. The fixing seat 11 is fixed on a casing 21 of a turret head 20. The fixing seat 11 has a through hole 110. One end of the through hole 110 is a fluid inlet 111 for inputting a cutting fluid. The other end of the through hole 110 has a mounting hole 112 which is disposed concentrically relative to the transposition locus trajectory of a plurality of water inlets 220 of a cutting disc 22 of the turret head 20. The spring 12 is mounted at the innermost end of the mounting hole 112. The water guide member 13 is a cylinder. One end of the water guide member 13 is mounted in the mounting hole 112 and biased by the spring 12, and the other end extends out of the mounting hole 112. The front portion of the water guide member 13 has a fixing trough 130 therein. The surface of the water guide member 13 mounted in the mounting hole 112 is provided with an O-shaped anti-leakage ring 131 in contact with the wall of the mounting hole 112 to form a leak-proof. The center of the water guide member 13 is formed with a fluid passage 132 communicating with the through hole 110. The sealing ring 14 is an elastic plastic ring disposed in the fixing trough 130. One end of the sealing ring 14 has a sealing surface 140. The center of the sealing ring 14 is formed with a water guide hole 141 corresponding to the fluid passage 132. As shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 5, when the cutting fluid enters the through hole 110 of the fixing seat 11, the sealing ring 14 of the water guide member 13 is biased by the spring 13 to get contact with the cutting disc 22 of the turret head 20, such that the sealing surface 140 of the sealing ring 14 is tightly attached to the circumferential surface of the water inlet 220 of the cutting disc 22 to provide a sealing effect, and the cutting fluid passes through the fluid passage 132 of the water guide member 13 and the water guide hole 141 of the sealing ring 14 and flows to the water inlet 220 of the cutting disc 22 for use. On the contrary, when the cutting disc 22 is controlled to rotate by a power unit (not shown) provided on the casing 21 of the turret head 20 for changing a cutter, the cutting fluid from the water guide member 13 can be exchangeably received by the other water inlet 220, and the cutting disc 22 continues to feed the cutting fluid from the water inlet 220 to the cutting zone of the tool.
Although the conventional cutting fluid guide apparatus can be used to guide the cutting fluid into the water inlet 220 of the cutting disc 22, the cutting fluid is only used under the low pressure condition (working condition). If the conventional cutting fluid guide apparatus is used to a high-pressure cutting fluid system (Note: The normal standard of the high-pressure cutting fluid system is that the nozzle is Φ1 mm orifice and the cutting fluid pressure must be greater than 70 bar.), as shown in FIG. 6, the sealing ring 14 will be unable to bear the high-pressure cutting fluid pressure. The high-pressure cutting fluid is leaking from the gap between the circumferential surface of the water inlet 220 and the sealing surface 140 of the sealing ring 14. Constant friction between the sealing surface 140 of the sealing ring 14 and the cutting disc 22 wore out the sealing surface 140 of the sealing ring 14, so it is unable to provide a good sealing effect for a long time. For a high-pressure cutting fluid system, it will inevitably cause maintenance difficulties or problems. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.